Beautiful Mistake
by iPaulyJwoww
Summary: This is a Jersey Shore fan fic with Snooki pregnant and her roller coaster ride through her pregnancy and after. With Vinny and Jenni by her side.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to post this in honor of the last Jerzday in a while if they are really serious or not with season six, only time will tell. I hope you like it and check out my other Jersey Shore fafics (:**

**To find the banner to this story go to the 'deviant art' website and search 'AlliBieber511'**

"Jenni I need you to do something with me?" Nicole asked her best friend sitting next to her on a hotel couch in their suite. They were in the middle of meeting with MTV producers to decide whether they will be filming a new show or not.

"Anything, what do you want me to help you with?" Jenni asked smiling at her friend.

"Uh well I… need moral support I suppose," Nicole got up to get a pharmacy bag off of the counter. "I'm two weeks late on my period… and I'm not sure if I'm pregnant or not." She said with an uneasy look on her face.

Jenni looked at her in shock. She knew Nicole was too young to have a kid, she was only 24 and she partied like crazy all the time. It just wouldn't be the right moment for her friend to be having a baby.

"Uh, yeah of course I will." Jenni looked unsure as she said that but she had to help her friend.

It wouldn't be the first time she has went through this with a friend. But this time it seemed more realistic because the time before it was Deena and she was drunk and emotional.

Nicole and Jenni walked into the big hotel bathroom with the pharmacy bag in hand. Nicole nervously took one of the three tests out of the bag and opened the box.

She looked at Jenni with fear and Jenni tried to give her a comforting smile.

Nicole peed on all three of the tests then washed her hands. She broke the tense silence, "We have to wait five minutes."

Jenni just nodded. They sat in the bathroom until the alarm set on Jenni's phone went off to tell them it was time.

"I can't." Nicole said. Tears were on the brim of her eyes.

So Jenni took it upon herself, got up and walked over to the sink where the tests were placed. She glanced at them and her and her friend's fear came true. On all three of them was a pink plus sign that couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

Jenni turned to look at the anxious petite girl sitting on the side of the bath tub. Jenni didn't have to say anything. Nicole knew that look meant her worries her true.

That was the moment that her eyes couldn't hold the tears any longer and reality set in. She was pregnant with a little baby, a baby boy or girl, who she was going to have to be responsible for when she could hardly be responsible for herself. A baby she would have to care for, look after and protect. She wouldn't be lying if she said she was scared as all hell. She knew at this time she wasn't fit to be a mother yet. No one had to tell her that because she knew that a baby doesn't fit into a partying and drinking equation.

Jenni went over to her and pulled her into a tight comforting hug. They both dropped to the floor while Nicole let out all of her emotions. Tears were pouring out of her eyes, her black and silver makeup staining Jenni's light purple shirt. They were tears of fear. Jenni just had to be a supportive friend and be there. That is all she could do because she would not be able to understand what her friend was going through. She never even had a pregnancy scare let alone an actual pregnancy.

"It will be okay Nicole; I promise we can figure this out. You always wanted kids anyway this one will just come a little earlier than you had planned. I promise everything will be alright." Jenni let out as many comforting words as she could.

After an hour of sobbing and the occasional "What am I going to do?" the tears slowed down and finally came to a close stop. But not a full stop for she was still full of crazy emotions.

"Thank you Jenni." Nicole said wiping away tears and the few that still raced down her cheeks. "I love you so much!" She said and hugged her friend.

"I love you too, and this is what I'm always here for." Jenni said hugging her back.

They stood up and Nicole straightened out her clothes. Jenni walked over to the bathroom counter and looked at the tests again.

"I'm sure Jionni will understand." Jenni said and turned around to look at Nicole. The smile that was first on Jenni's face turned to a look of confusion.

Then the same look of fear as before came over the 24 year old. She realized Jionni would understand if her being pregnant was just only problem. But that was not at all the whole situation.

"I'm sure he will." Jenni said slightly confused.

Nicole shook her head, "I don't think it's Jionni's." She said.

"Then whose could it be?" Right after Jenni said that shock and realization came over her. "Oh no Nicole, he didn't use a condom, aren't you on the pill?" Jenni said trying not to yell but she couldn't help but yell a little.

Jenni knew right away who the father of Nicole's baby was.

Vinny. He and Nicole would hook up once in a while, especially when Nicole and Jionni got into heated arguments. Jionni would make Nicole feel bad, Nicole would call Vinny, he would tell her he wouldn't do that to her, then Nicole would end up at Vinny's house, in his bed.

Jenni knew because the next day Nicole would feel bad and call Jenni to tell her it happened again. She would say how bad she felt. But most of the time she wouldn't tell Jionni in fear of losing him and/or him going and getting in a fight with Vinny.

It was about three weeks ago the last time Nicole had sex, and it wasn't with Jionni, it was with Vinny. She was upset because Jionni kept calling her immature and a drunk so the next day, after the Jersey Shore season 5 reunion was filmed, she followed Vinny to his hotel room, where she and him had sex.

It was only possible that it was Vinny's kid. And that scared Nicole even more. Jionni would kill Nicole if he found out it wasn't his kid.

There were a lot of times where Jionni was a good boyfriend though. When she wasn't partying or drinking Jionni loved Nicole and was a sweet boyfriend. He would buy her flowers every once in a while, take her on fancy dates, and would tell her how much he loved and adored her. But when Nicole did drink it was a different story. It was like he was disgusted with her entire existence. When she called him drunk he would say 'goodnight' and hang up the phone. Maybe he hated her drinking because he was trying to make sure she was safe and didn't do anything un- rational.

Nicole didn't have to be a genius to know Jionni loved her. But he only loved part of her. The part that wasn't crazy or partied. But until now that isn't fair because that is who Nicole was… 'till she just found out about her pregnancy. But how could he not except all of her? She will forever be crazy at heart. That is just who she is.

Nicole's thoughts led to a person though who does except Nicole in every way, shape, and form she comes in… that was Vinny. Ever since their second time together in a house to film a second season of Jersey Shore Vinny and Nicole had a 'thing'. They would flirt all the time but it never became serious. For reasons no one knew. Not even Nicole knew. She could guess it was because Vinny wasn't ready to settle down, or in fear of being like Sam and Ron, because we all know at first they were a complete train wreck. They are good now though and happy being together. There were a lot of factors to consider.

But before Italy, Nicole settled down with Jionni. That effected Vinny and Nicole's flirtatious relationship a lot. They both had feelings for each other and they both knew they liked each other back. For their connection is undeniable.

She had to tell Jionni, she had no choice but to tell him. She wasn't sure when but she knew that sometime soon she would have to tell the man she loved that she was pregnant with a different guys kid that she also loves. How complicated is that?

She also knows that this will break his heart and she hates that. He will also pack up his things and leave no doubt.

"Ugh, what am I going to do Jenni?" She asked interrupting Jenni's thoughts.

"Well you have to tell Jionni soon." Jenni stated looking at her friend to see what reaction she would give.

"I know." She said sadly looking at her hands.

"But… you also have to tell Vinny, he has every right to know because it is his kid." Jenni said as she was still shocked that all this went down in less than two hours.

"He is going to hate me, he is 24 and what 24 year old wants a fucking kid? I don't but I have to live with my actions. Vinny is going to be so pissed, I mean it's my fault I forgot a few days to take my birth control and the condom fucking broke. What the hell, like I have the worst luck." Tears started to gather in her eyes again.

"How do you know he will hate you? He isn't the kind of person to just leave his problems. And from what I know, it takes two people to have sex and make a baby. It is his fault too; you can not only blame yourself." Jenni took her sister role into matters and ran with it, telling Nicole everything from her perspective.

Nicole nodded, knowing Jenni would continue.

"Maybe this is a sign that you and Jionni weren't meant to be. Maybe you and Vinny were meant to be. But whatever it is I will help you figure out everything and help with anything with the baby when it comes. I promise you can do this Nicole, you will be a great mom." Jenni said smiling at her best friend who smiled back at her.

Nicole realized that even though this is crazy that a lot of crazy shit has happened in her life and she has managed to get through it pretty well, why couldn't she get through this? She loved Jenni, I mean who couldn't. Ever since they met, Jenni has always been there for Nicole 100 percent, always taking her side, backing her up, supporting her, and occasionally helping her steer back into the right direction.

"God, I love you Jenni, what would I do without you?" Nicole said and gave her friend a hug and sighed.

What would Nicole possibly do next?

**I hope you liked it and I have plenty of ideas for what will happen next. Review please, and happy jerzday (:  
>iPaulyJwoww<strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Jenni and Nicole were talking about baby stuff when they heard the hotel room door open. No one else had a key so they were surprised that whoever got in.

"Hey babe" Jionni said walking over to them and kissing Nicole. He noticed her tense up. "What's wrong?" He asked then looked over at Jenni maybe to get something out of her.

"Well… I need to tell you something." Nicole said. If anytime was the time to do it, it mine as well be now. She couldn't lead him on any longer.

"What is it?" He asked, the curiosity killing him.

"Uh, I'm pregnant… an-" Jionni cut her off before she could finish.

"What! How could this happen, we made sure every time that something like this wouldn't happen!" Jionni was getting mad.

"But the thing is… I don't-" Tears were coming up in Nicole's eyes.

"Just say whatever it is." Jionni demanded.

If someone else besides Jenni was sitting on the couch next to her she would have been embarrassed but Jenni already knew that this is how their arguments are. She had seen plenty to know.

"Um, this thing is… I'm not sure if it is_ our_ baby." Nicole said putting emphasis on the 'our'. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She hated doing this to him. She almost could feel his heart breaking as she spoke every word.

"What do you mean?" Jionni screamed, it would be an understatement to say that he was pissed.

"I don't think it is your baby." She finally said, putting her cards out on the table and what her cards revealed made Jionni raged.

"I always knew you were a fucking skank! And to think," He said and hot tears her on the verge of sprawling out of his eyes, "to think I was fucking in love with you! To think I came here to surprise you today because I missed you! Look what you did, you went and fucked another guy! What, was I not good enough for you?"

Jionni's words hit her like a boulder. Crushing her. Her tears were now pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry Jionni! It was a mistake and of course I love you! You know that, I tell you every single day!" Nicole said screaming back at him. She was so hurt that anger seeped into her words.

"If you loved me you would not have got pregnant by another guy!" He said yelling at her like she was a child.

Jenni sat there, she had no idea what to do, if she was supposed to say anything or not so she just held Nicole's hand to let her know she was there to support her.

"It was an accident and it was the day you called me a 'drunk bitch' so I went to Vinny because he has never called me a drunk or a bitch!" Nicole yelled back.

Those words shattered Jionni. If any other person had got her pregnant it would have been different. But Vinny and Nicole always had a special connection that Jionni was jealous of. He hated Vinny for that because he loved Nicole and hated the fact that she probably loved Vinny.

"I'm done and I never want anything to do with you again! I hope you have fun raising a baby with Vinny if he even will talk to you. Like he wants a kid! Are you kidding me, no one would want to have a kid with you! You are a fucking drunk whore! That is all you will ever be and I'm glad I am done wasting my time on you!" Jionni yelled and slammed to door shut as he walked out of the hotel room.

Nicole hated this. She never meant to hurt Jionni, she loved him. But now she knew that he could never love her again. Why did she go sleep with Vinny?

.

Days went by and Nicole still thinks about what happened with Jionni. She has called him every day but he doesn't answer. She lays in bed all day thinking about the mess she made. Jenni has been by her side the whole time comforting her and trying to cheer up. They are back in Poughkeepsie were Nicole's house is.

Nicole has started getting morning sickness every day. And she has weird cravings and can hardly sleep at night. They went to the doctors and he said she is about 4 weeks into her pregnancy and the baby is ok.

Jenni is finishing picking up her kitchen from lunch while Nicole flips through the channels on TV. She turns it off when she can't find anything to watch.

"I think I'm going to tell Vinny today, I need to." Nicole said to Jenni who sat next to her on the couch.

"Do you want me to go with you or do you want to do it by yourself?" Jenni asked.

"Um I think by myself, well I'm going to go get dressed then I'm gonna see if he is home." She said.

Nicole got dressed into a tee shirt and skinny jeans. She walked over to her dresser in her bed room and grabbed her iPhone. She looked through her contacts list and stopped towards the bottom with the name 'Vinny'. Her heart skipped a beat and she was filled with anxiety.

A few moments later she decided it was now or never so she called the number and waited for him to pick up. Three rings later Vinny picked up.

"Hey Nicole." He said in a confused tone, he hasn't talked to her since the last time they hooked up.

"Hey, do you want to go out to lunch or something?" She asked hopeful.

"Uh, sure how about in an hour, I can come and pick you up." He said and she could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah that sounds great." Nicole said and hung up her phone.

About an hour later Vinny texted her and said he was outside in his car. Nicole was nervous beyond belief but she proceeded out her house and to her driveway where his car sat. She took one last deep breath and opened the car door to get in.

"Hey Nicole, you look pretty." Vinny said with a smile. It was obvious to everyone that he has a lot of feelings for her. She knew too and she thought it was cute. Of course she had the same feelings but couldn't admit to them.

"Thanks Vin, you look handsome too." She said trying to keep up her act of not being depressed, newly single, and pregnant with his kid. She was going to wait until after they ate to tell him her recent mishap.

Vinny blushed and pulled out of the driveway, on to the street and to the agreed restaurant they were going to.

They got to the restaurant and got seated. They ordered and now they were chatting about random things. Nicole's front was going well until Vinny started to think about their "date" as if to say it was.

"So I mean don't get me wrong because I love hanging out with you, but what is the occasion? We never hang out just you and me because you don't want to make Jionni upset." Vinny questioned.

Nicole smiled and tried not to respond too nervously, "We can hang out, we're friends."

"Yeah I guess so." Vinny said letting it go for now but he wasn't going to let his suspicions rest until he got an answer from her.

After eating and Vinny paying for the meal, Nicole suggested going to a nearby park to tell him. That way if he wanted to over react he couldn't because he would be in public or at least calm it down.

Once they got there they walked around and Nicole finally decided she couldn't hide it any longer from him.

"Um… Vin the thing is as much as I care about you and love hanging out, there was a purpose to our day out or whatever. Trust me I hate beating around the bush and I hate when people do it too. So I'm just going to tell you, but I need you to promise you won't hate me or you won't leave me and never be my friend again." She said looking everywhere until she got to his eyes and almost wanted to cry.

Vinny knew more than anyone the he could never hate Nicole. He loved her so much so it would be almost impossible for him to hate her. "Nicole you know I care about you as a friend," more than that he thought to himself, "so whatever it is tell me and I promise I will never hate you, and I will never leave you." He said and took her hands into his.

Nicole thought the easiest way would be to show him. So they sat on one of the many benches and she dug around in her purse until she found what she wanted. She took out one of the tests that was covered in tissues and handed it to Vinny.

He looked at it at first but the he removed the tissues to reveal her pregnancy test. He was shocked he could not believe it. "Congratulations," He said trying to form a smile, "you and Jionni will be great parents." He said and Nicole's face instantly fell.

"The thing is Jionni isn't the father of the baby… Vin you are." And with those words Vinny's world turned upside down. To think he was going to be a father to the only girl he has truly loved's baby.

He had so many emotions and thoughts running through his head. He was scared that he was going to have to care and be responsible for a baby. He was happy because he always wanted a baby. He was nervous that he was too young. And he was excited because he loved Nicole and now they were going to have a beautiful baby together.

Nicole looked at his emotionless face and felt scared that he was going to be mad or something.

"I'm going to be a dad?" He asked and that is when a few tears formed in his eyes. Nicole nodded her head. A tear rolled down Vinny's cheek and as a smile grew on his face. "I'm so excited!" He said really loudly and engulfed the petite mother-to-be in a warm hug.

"You are?" She said with so much hopefulness in her voice.

"Of course I get to be a dad to a beautiful baby, and because the mom of my baby is the only girl I ever loved…" Vinny said looking down at his hands because he was too embarrassed to look at Nicole.

"Aww Vinny, I fricken love you!" She said and lifted his chin up so he could look at her, then she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Vinny kissed her back and things started to get really heated between the two.

Nicole pulled away smiling, "I would love to make out with you but not right here," she said motioning to the surrounding park.

"That's fine." He said blushing. Nicole looked at him and couldn't help but feel pure happiness and love. She loved that Vinny was such a good person. She loved him ever since there time in Miami and she has never stopped.

"So does this mean we are together?" Vinny asked shyly.

Nicole smiled and kissed on of his newly pink cheeks, "I want to, I mean I have wanted to for two years now! So hell yes!" She said with excitement.

Vinny pulled her closer to him, "Well I'm glad you are finally my girlfriend." He said and kissed her ontop of her head.

They sat in the park for a little talking about their plans for the future and what they were going to do.

Vinny looked at the beautiful girl and a new question popped into his mind, "So are we going to move in together?"

Nicole hadn't really thought about that at all, right now she had Jenni living with her in her house, but she knew Jenni really missed Rodger, and that she wanted to go back to the house she shared with him. Nicole also knew her house was really big and there would be plenty of room for her, Vinny, and their bundle of joy.

"Well I mean I know Jenni is only living with me because she knew I didn't want to be alone, I mean she doesn't say anything about missing Rodger this past week, but I know she does. She loves him so much, and I hope we can be like that. They hardly ever argue and when they do it is over the next day. Like I want that so much," Nicole said resting her head on Vinny's shoulder.

"Me too, I hope me and you can be like that." Vinny noted, He would be more than happy to be for Nicole, what Rodger is for Jenni.

"And I mean if you want, you could come live in my house, and there is plenty of room for the baby and you," Nicole said.

They continued to talk about what they were going to do then it was getting late so they went back to Nicole's house.

When they walked in Jenni was sitting on the couch skyping Rodger, she had the biggest smile on her face. Nicole knew they were in love and she hoped she could have that someday with Vinny.


End file.
